Aisling Day
by fallingoftheforest
Summary: Aisling Day has been around for 700 years and yet the only person who has given her any face is sandy what happens when pitch black comes up with a new way to use the fear of children to his advantage and Aisling Day is appointed a guardian and they need her help to stop him? well awhole lot.
1. Chapter 1

Light that is the first thing I remember it was cold, wet and when I was finally able to get a sense of what I was seeing I realized it was a river….. A river of sliver sand just poring all around me and twirling me pushing me up almost begging me to stand….. then… then I saw the moon it was a crescent just peaking behind so big and bright and yet just barely there almost as if it where on stage waiting behind a curtain waiting for its signal hell I could have swore it was shying away from me. That is when I heard it a whisper well not really a whisper but it was said with such gentleness it felt like one "Aisling Day its good to see you are finally awake" the moon told me that was my name he also said I had a job to do and that was a long long time ago.

(North Pole 700 years later)

It has been two years since Pitch Blacks last defeat so things have gone back to normal. North sits in his work office drawing a new design for a toy that can only be describe as a hybrid of a Jet plane meets ship. As he draws the exact measurements he reaches into his big working tool bag takes on a marker and starts to outline his completed master piece humming a tune he suddenly remarks "Bring me eggnog!" the elves on the ground start running around bumming into each other and breaking one of the ice blocks he has on the ground. "STOP! STOP! You are ruining workshop!" he points a finger at one elf who is to busy licking the last cup of eggnog to notice north tapping his foot behind him only when a shadow looms over him does the elf bother to look up "dingle!" the elf stands to attention and salutes north "Go get me eggnog and don't ruin anything on your way no?" running off the elf disappears to go get more eggnog north can only hope he doesn't drink it all on his way back.

Sighing the big Russia man goes back to his chair picks up his marker and just as he places it on the paper a yeti barges in the office knocking an elf over in the process in turn startling north making his hand jerk upwards therefore ruining his ongoing master piece. Letting out all his frustration on the already ruined paper he picks it up crumbles it and throws it on the floor he then proceeds to stare down the yeti saying in a low tone that still is just as powerful and booming as ever.

"This has better be important I still have toys to create and there have been to many distractions! Every time I start something happens that ruins everything!" the yeti obviously very frazzled by north's outburst who is usually more self-composed and patient is now dreading the news he has brought to poor Saint Nick resigning himself to his fate he very quickly tells north about how the globe has well stopped working and how the lights are dimmer too dim for his or anyone's comfort.

Upon hearing this news his eyes go wide as he quickly stands and takes his swords before walking off to see what it could be secretly hoping to the man on the moon that it is just a prank or a simple mistake that can be avoided north takes one look as he sees the globe he gets a knowing knot in his belly and just as quickly telling the same elf who is suppose to be getting him eggnog to make preparations as company is to be expected. Setting off the Aurora Borealis gathering all the guardians as his worse fears have been realized... The children are in danger.

Sandy is on his dream sand shaped as a stingray giving a dream to a little boy of him playing fetch with his dog in china when he turns to notice the familiar lights he quickly finishes the dream work turns stingray to airplane puts on goggles made out of sand over his eyes and jets off wondering what this meeting could be about. Tooth is busy giving instructions while helping to collect teeth as she has decide to take a more involved approach she when she notices the lights quickly puts a present under the pillow an directs baby tooth to follow her with two other fairies leaving two behind to take charge of the operations at home base. Bunny jumps out of his rabbit hole and as quickly as possible gets inside Norths place and heads start for the fireplace trying to warm up his feet. Jack stops mid throw of a snowball only to be pelted by all the children he was playing with in Burgess laughing as he stands he dusts himself off waves goodbye and calls for the wind to take him to Norths.

Jack lands rather ungracefully as he was going a little faster then he thought so as he tries to hit the breaks ends up crashing into the globe room.


	2. Chapter 2

Tooth comes in through a window and heads start to north "North! What on earth is going on I was in the middle of collecting the most perfect left molar in my entire life when I saw the… lights" she's gasps as she sees the globe still with lights but they seem to flicker in and out of existence not to mention how dim they seem to be even when they are on "oh North what has happened" just as north is about to give an answer there is a loud Bang! From the door Bunny has come in and heads start to the fireplace all the while muttering about the cold and how he really wishes he could just get the tunnel inside if he didn't have to worry about elf's and yetis falling through. "This has better be good I'm still tryin ta make up for the last time ya set those lights o-" he had taken out his boomerang to make a point and try to bug North but as he turns and notices tooth and North with dumbfound expressions on their faces he quickly puts it away "What? I mean sure the boomerangs may have been a little -" "Bunny!" tooth quickly cuts him off and points to the globe more than worried as to how he has yet to notice it as Aster turns to the globe he whispers an inaudible "Oh No" his ears going flat against his head he shakes his head to snap back to reality and quickly cause now he wants answers "oiy! North how did this happen what's going on?!" "I swear if this is some ones idea of a joke then ill-" and for the third time that evening he is interrupted this time however by sandy who notices the globe as soon as he enters getting out of his sand plane and quicker than anyone can follow images flicker above his head.

"Calm down since everyone is almost here we wait till jack comes then I shall tell you all what I know however I'm afraid it isn't very much" sandy calms down only slightly and nods his head in understanding. Suddenly from above they all hear a very familiar laugh when they all turn to look at said laughter it quickly becomes a yelp and in a flash of blue and white jack has arrived crashing into the yeti that was holding a tray of eggnog and then for a few seconds all they hear is the sound of the cups hitting the floor and a yeti yelling at said guardian "sorry big guy I must have been going way faster than I thought what? No, no, I can't help with the cleaning guardian meeting remember?" "the yeti begins to scold Jack telling him to watch where he is going and that he should at least help "Hey no need to get so mad ill help with the toys to make it up to you what ya say?" he sticks his hand out with a small grin on his face.

The yeti looks at his hand then looks at him, looks at his hand looks back to him looks at his hand looks back to him, looks at his hand looks back to him then shacks his head almost with a frightened expression and quickly waves jacks offer off "alright suit yourself" he then turns to the guardians and notices their expressions sandy has a slight amused smile tugging at his lips North has his arms crossed giving him a stern look, tooth has both hands over her mouth eyes wide, bunny is well bunny and tapping his foot on the floor and glaring at him but jack cant help but think he sees a smile trying to get out on all their faces so he stands on his stick waves and quickly tries explaining why he is the last one there "hey guys sorry I'm late its just I was in the middle of this epic snowball fight and man you should have see the amount of kids that were playing it was like the entire town was there and- " in the middle of the explanation he just so happens to look at the globe and cant help but lose track of everything else and quickly flies over to it and start to see what is going on with the lights.

Deciding staring at it is getting him no where he turns to his fellow guardians for answers they also however seem at a loss for what is wrong bunny quickly intervenes before anyone can say anything "north I think its time ya gave us that explanation now." north nods his head exhales and begins from the yeti entering his office.

Tooth is the first to speak "that is it? No other information it really is not much to go on at all if it was fine before then I mean children don't just start flickering in belief for no reason and so suddenly" Bunny voices there main concern "It can't be pitch he must be to weak there is no way he got out and has power in such little time right?" jacks voice turns everyone attention to him who is sitting a little farther from the rest as he keeps checking the globe" I kept checking if the bed has come back in the woods in Burgess it hasn't so that could be true but he could have also just moved his entrance I mean it can't be that hard for him" Sandy starts making images north repeats what he says just in case he is wrong "pitch has power source?" sandy nods to make it clear that is what he meant north is quick to answer "no, no, something that powerful one of us would surely know of it no?" sandy then starts to answer him, this time tooth is the one to answer "you think that is how he got out the first time as well? Than wouldn't he have used that instead of the nightmares? It doesn't make sense North has a point why haven't we heard of a source like that if one existed"

Just as sandy is about to answer a moonbeam shines down and all the guardians quickly gather around north as the leader speaks "Manny, old friend what has happened to the children?"

At his question an artifact is shown it looks to be a gem tied in a circular plate that has the gem placed in the middle the metal is carved with what appears to be Latin of some kind none of them however can read it. Pitch then appears and grabs the artifact then he disappears. North's eyes go wide and he starts to pace back and forth "if man in moon says pitch is back and this….this object is apart of what is making lights so weak then we must find it and destroy it hopefully before pitch does" bunny steps a little bit back putting his paws up "hey, slow down mate we don't even know what the bloody hell we are looking for" Jack rolls his eyes has he starts to watch the shapes on the floor change him and Sandy glance at each other "ahh guys he is saying something else" before anyone can catch it the floor opens up and out comes a blue crystal.

* * *

Hey! Sorry it ain't the best doing this from an I-pad I don't really have access to a laptop and therefore decide to borrow this form my sister then wait till my mom gave me her laptop cause I really wanted to get this going... Anyway please give me tips and pointers they are much appreciated and I would also like to thank my lovely first person following my story YEA! I was so excited when I saw it so ya THANK YOU and hope you enjoy the chapter I will try to update regularly so yup... That be all

oh and I do not own Rise of the Guardians in any shape way or form the only thing I do own is the character that I have yet to introduce... Properly ... Next chapter you shall see her and all that jazz so look forward to that. :)


End file.
